Hyperness from a basketball try out form
by Inspector Marth
Summary: Baskter ball try out form plus fairy dust equals hyper dance party. lol weird fanfiction... but R&R neway.


How hyper you can get from writing a basketball try out form?

"Hey Psy, how hyper can you get from writing a basket ball try out form?" Marth asked while tickling Roy to his death.

"Y'know Marth, I can get hyper just looking at your mush-stung face." Psy responded.

Marth slapped his own face, "Does it show that badly?"

"Yep," Psy replied.

Roy freed himself from Marth's grasp. And hid behind Shinn.

"How exactly do you get yourself stung by a mushroom?" Shinn asked while laughing his head off.

"I was camouflaging with the ground when we were playing hide and go seek… Then a mushroom stepped on my eye. And yeah , that was some pointy foot he got there. Those darn orange mush. They would think that I'd like him since they were orange."

"Wait Marth, you got stung by a mush that doesn't even have feet?" Roy laughed.

Shinn joined Roy laughing. They started laughing their heads off. Psy just decided to sigh.

"Hey Psy! You just sighed! Haha, let's go for pie!" Shinn laughed as he pained himself in laughter.

Psy F3ed them, and Marth joined Psy and F3ed as well.

Marth, with his mushroom-stunged eye responded, "If there is anything that we are going out for it's orange picking, you got that you small cousins of mine," Marth yelled at them.

"Let's leave these to are too high to speak to us cool people," Psy F3ed.

"Yeah, we're so cool that we KS noobs like you, and we also swear at them and torment them to their death," Marth yelled.

The two of them walked away to leave Shinn and Roy shadowing away.

"Hey Marth, you didn't mean that right?" Psy asked him.

"Of course not, I just wanted to know what it felt to be a KSer," Marth laughed. "In fact, ALL KSERS SUCK AND DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE UNLESS THEY DO GOOD THINGS FOR NOOBS LIKE US!"

Psy nudged Marth as they both turned to see a bunch of KSers growling in disgust of the 2 second jobbers.

"Psy, we best run before we get out asses kicked by noob killers and KSers," Marth sighed.

"Yep," Psy agreed.

The both of them ran and yelled for help. AHHH!

They ran for a portal. But when they did a voice appeared, " Access denied, door will not open."

They both looked at each other and screamed, " AHHH!"

Then they climbed a pole and read a newsletter.

"Hey looker what this says…"Psy yelled at Marth's ear. "If you are in need of help because KSers and noob killers are chasing you, then please sign this basket ball form.

"Psy.. Let's get hyper singing," Marth yelled at him. " Psy, I've been longing to ask you this for months now… But… Doncha wish yer girlfriend was hot, like me?"

"Not really," Psy laughed. " Lalalala, grab the pen! Where's the pen? Lalalala!"

Then suddenly a cleric popped out of no where.

"Hey guys, it's me Jason, I'm going to use my magic fairy dust to poof you both out of here while I distract the noob killers and KSers."

Then Jason pulled out his butterfly wand and started dancing. He then sang, "Fluttery butterflies dance and sing, lovely songs the birds will bring."

Marth and Psy started joining Jason singing, since this was a once in a life time chance for them to sing a strange song with Jason.

"Fluttery butterflies! Bring me power!" Jason yelled as the noob killers exploded.

"Jason! There are still KSers! Marth save yourself!" Psy yelled.

But Marth didn't leave because he was to busy singing, " I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, yuh like to.. MOVE IT!"

All of a sudden the KSers started having a dance party with Marth. Psy threw the basket ball try out form to Marth. Marth started dancing and singing and doing random DDR moves from a magical DDR mat that Jason used his magic to form. Then Psy jumped into the dance floor with Jason and they both started doing random break dancing moves that they've never learned before but suddenly know now. As the 'I like to move it' song went out, Psy and Marth sang their form out while dancing.

Marth yelled, "Name: Marth!"

Psy sang, " Psy!"

Marth yelled, "Phone number: I forgot!"

Psy sang, " 1234567890!"

Marth yelled, " Health: danceful!"

Psy sang, "Singful! Ok Jason, now sing it!"

A spot light lit on Jason as everything remained quiet.

Suddenly the music came on and Jason started singing, "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it."

Then Marth and Psy joined him, " I like to movie it move it, Yuh like ta … MOVE IT!"

Psy then grabbed the form out of Marth's hand. Then the song changed to…

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" Psy sang.

Then the Ksers, Marth, Psy and Jason started singing.

Then everything stopped ad Psy rose the pencil high and shouted, " With this pencil, I shall smite away all Ksers and we shall triumph over evil!"

Then finally, " whopa"

Steen woke up and thought to herself, " That was one scary and weird dream."

Suddenly Roy, Marth and Shinn came marching in her room with a giant stereo singing, "I like to move it move it."

Then Steen yelled, " Oh my God get them out of here!"

-End of Story… Oh dear, I'll never write a random story like that again… that song is in my head now, daaarnn.


End file.
